


Second Chances

by istanraven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: She hadn't realized someone had walked up beside her until then, she looked to her side to see Jordan, then turned her head back to everyone else, ignoring him in hopes he would leave her alone."Look, you were right, my parents did tell me things about you, horrible things-""If you're going to stand here and insult me-"She started towards him, and he stood his ground, meeting her eyes. His timidness that she'd seen on the ship during their initial meeting was replaced by an overwhelming sense of determination and Octavia was taken aback."But to know what a person's done, and to know who a person is, are very different things."





	Second Chances

_"You're my sister, and a part of me will always love you."_

_"Does the other part still wish I was dead?"_

_"The other part, wishes a part of you was."_

Octavia grimaced at the memory of her and Bellamy's last conversation and continued staring out the window, looking down at their new home.

Her new chance.

At the mention of new chance she'd felt as if the already growing guilt on her shoulders had began to weigh more, causing her shoulders to droop.

Octavia wanted so badly to drop it, to forget all the horrible things that she had done in the bunker. The power that surged through her with the new leadership role that had blinded her from what she had become.

A monster.

Even her own brother thought so.

Everyone else thought so.

She thought so.

"Hi."

She turned around ready to tell whoever was talking to her to fuck off, but when she turned around something stopped her.

It was a man, but in a sense wasn't, he looked innocent, the way she looked before being dropped down to the earth with the 100 including Bellamy, there was still light in his eyes. There was no way he could be apart of prisoners , he looked untouched to any destruction, any pain. She felt a pang of envy by that, must be nice, she thought, not feeling pain. Or maybe he was hiding it so deep down even she couldn't see.

He eyed her cautiously and she looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?"

"I-uh-I just wanted to meet you, you're Octavia, right."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry, I really need to practice talking to people, im clearly not good at it. Im Jordan."

He held out a hand to her and she eyed it frowning then looked back up at him as he pulled his arm back to his side coughing awkwardly.

"How do you know who I am? My brother sent someone to finally kill me?"

"No! No. My parents told me about you, and the others."

"Your parents?"

"Monty and Harper."

Realization dawned on Octavia and she looked away, suddenly not able to meet his gaze.

"They didn't go to sleep."

"No, they uh, they decided to stay awake to get you guys home, they had me, put me into cyro, then I woke up right before Bellamy and Clarke did."

"So you must know my brother and Clarke as the heros right? Raven and Emori as the geniuses? Me as the monster that destroyed and took so many lives?"

"Well, uh-"

"Can you just leave? I'm trying to have a moment of peace before we drop down on this planet to find a whole new group of grounders trying to kill us."

She turned back around, then heard his footsteps head to where he had came, she felt so alone. She'd known everyone hated her, but now this man who she's never even met already did.

She let a tear fall down her cheek.

For feeling alone, for Monty and Harper, for her brother.

\---

They all stood by the drop ship door, Bellamy had his hand holding the lever, ready to pull it down.

"The air could be toxic." She heard Clarke murmur.

"If the air's toxic we're all dead anyways."

She saw Bellamy flash Clarke a smirk and she mentally gagged.

"Bellamy!"

He turned around along with Octavia to see Echo pull him into a hug, she'd probably just woke up from cyrosleep, he reluctantly complied, and Octavia continued to mentally gag.

She didn't mistake Clarke's look for one of sadness and almost wanted to reach out and comfort her for the idiocrity of her brother.

Clarke turned away from the two then grabbed the lever, pulling it down, opening the drop ship door.

The air rushed in and Octavia closed her eyes, breathing the new air into her lungs.

Everyone started to flood out but she waited until everyone had left before walking out onto the door, watching as everyone looking around their new home, memories of the last time she'd walk out of a drop ship flashed through her mind.

_"We're back bitches!"_

"It's more beautiful than I could've imagined."

She hadn't realized someone had walked up beside her until then, she looked to her side to see Jordan, then turned her head back to everyone else, ignoring him in hopes he would leave her alone.

"Look, you were right, my parents did tell me things about you, horrible things-"

"If you're going to stand here and insult me-"

She started towards him, and he stood his ground, meeting her eyes. His timidness that she'd seen on the ship during their initial meeting was replaced by an overwhelming sense of determination and Octavia was taken aback.

"But to know what a person's done, and to know who a person is, are very different things."

Octavia turned away from him to focus back on her brother and Clarke heading off into the woods, Echo following close behind. 

"You may have done horrible things, but you can chose what you do from now one, who you can be. You're out of the bunker, Octavia, don't let that person you became in there keep you from becoming who you used to be, who my parents used to admire."

She stared ahead wordlessly, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Before she could turn to reply to him, he'd already disappeared.


End file.
